Poor McGonagall
by insaneflautist
Summary: Just a bit of random insanity my friend and I cooked up on our ample spare time. Look for McGonagall, Snape, Dumbledore, and the Weasley twins!


  
***Disclaimer***   
This is obviously not the work of J.K. Rowling, just a joint effort by my friend Jade and me on a   
snow day with waaaaaay too much time on our hands. :) 

***Author's Note***   
What can I say, we all have our random moments of insanity. Bold font=me, Plain type=Jade 

**************************************************** 

**Covered in sticky orange potion, Fred and George looked at each other, gulped, then turned to   
meet their doom--Severus Snape.**

"WEASLEYS!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE THIS TIME?!" 

**Fred looked at George; George looked at Fred. They were definitely in deep, deep trouble. Fred   
took a deep breath and began. "Professor Snape, sir, well... We were just... sir..."**

They were saved from certain death as Professor McGonagall entered the room, looked around, and   
gestured for Professor Snape to join her in the hall. 

**As he left, muttering threats on the lives of the brothers if they moved or even breathed loudly   
before he came back, they both released twin sighs of relief. "Well, once again the Weasley   
twins have evaded capture and triumphed over evil!" George said, playing the role of the   
announcer. Fred snorted loudly, then realized Snape was still well within hearing distance and   
subsided. **

"So, what do we do now? Run or stay?" Fred asked his brother in a hushed voice. 

"Why, the only thing that would be honorable to the Weasley family name, of course!" 

They looked at each other. "Run." 

"Okay, let's reason this out. We've got McGonagall and Snape outside the door, and they're   
probably gonna come in here any minute. We're already in trouble, so it can't get much worse   
than it is. And, we're covered in orange goop. What else can go wrong?" Fred asked. 

Snape came back in the room and walked up to the twins, towering over them with a delighted   
smirk on his face. 

"You had to ask..." 

Snape lifted an eyebrow and said merrily (or at least as merrily as he ever did anything),   
"Professor McGonagall tells me that _someone_ spiked her pumpkin juice at breakfast this   
morning..." 

*** 

**Seated in identical red chairs in Dumbledore's office while waiting for him to arrive, Fred and   
George were nervously holding a whispered discussion. "I'm not even going to say it this time.   
The last time I asked you what could go wrong, McGonagall finally got over that extra-strength   
Ogdens Old Firewhisky we slipped into her goblet and snitched to Snape on us. We anticipated   
that, of course, but nevertheless... So do we tell him or not?" Fred bit his lip, deep in   
thought. **

"I say we--" But at that moment Dumbledore stepped through the door, followed by Professors   
McGonagall and Snape. 

Under the pressure of being glared at by three separate teachers, the boys broke down. Fred   
practically yelled, "It wasn't us! It was Malfoy!" at the same time that George exclaimed, "It   
was all our fault! We're so sorry!" The first comment drew a look of fury from Snape, the   
second, a look of disapproval from McGonagall. 

**However, her sternness was hindered a little by the fact that she hiccupped, probably still   
suffering from the guaranteed "Long Lasting Effects!", as labeled on the bottle. George saw   
Dumbledore's eyes twinkle slightly and he began to see a glimmer of hope: maybe they could   
avoid a particularly nasty Howler after all. **

*** 

As the twins entered the Great Hall for dinner, having just come from Dumbledore's office, they   
received looks of revulsion from the students at the Slytherin table, and howls of laughter   
from the Gryffindor table, the entire student body having heard of McGonagall's morning   
misfortune. 

**Grinning triumphantly, they took seats next to Dean Thomas and Alicia Spinnett, receiving hearty   
claps on the back from both. "Congratulations again on another successful prank pulled," Dean   
said with something akin to admiration. "How'd you do it?" piped Colin Creevey in his   
annoyingly shrill voice. **

"Not telling," George said with a sly grin. 

"We're really going to have to bring Dobby an extra pair of socks this year, aren't we?" Fred   
muttered in George's ear. George only grinned. 

*** 

As they were leaving the Great Hall, Dumbledore pulled them aside for a moment. "Boys, you know   
what you did today was very wrong. You humiliated innocent people and corrupted the house   
elves, one in particular." 

"How'd you know..." Fred started to ask, only stopping when George elbowed him hard in the   
ribs. After all, they hadn't really admitted to anything in the end. 

"It's a little difficult not to notice when the entire kitchen staff is running into walls.   
Next time, I would recommend keeping the 'leftovers'. Just tell me one thing..." 

"Yes, Headmaster?" the boys chorused. 

"What kind of whiskey did you use and where can I get some?"   



End file.
